A two-dimension code may be also called two-dimension bar code. The two-dimension code may include a bar-and-space figure formed by distributing a specific geometry in a two-dimension direction according to certain rules and may be used for recording data and symbols, etc. The two-dimension code may have many advantages, such as, large capacity of information, wide range of application, high decoding reliability, low costs and easy to make and the two-dimension code may be widely used.